Portable computer devices are increasingly more common and mobile, such as laptop computers, tablet PCs, ultra-mobile PCs, as well as other mobile data, messaging, and/or communication devices. When a user holds a small, portable device such as a tablet PC or ultra-mobile PC that has an integrated touch-screen, a common interaction technique is to hold the device with one hand and interact with the touch-screen with fingers of the other hand. For example, the user can tap-touch targets or user interface elements on the touch-screen with a finger, such as to drag-and-drop an object to move the display location of the object.
The common drag-and-drop technique may require an additional gesture or user input to initiate the technique because a device may not be able to differentiate between a tap-touch to open or execute the object and a tap-touch to initiate a drag-and-drop of the object. Additionally, an object may be lost while being dragged to a drop location, such as when a user inadvertently lifts the contact finger before successfully dragging the object to the drop location. This can result in a negative user experience, particularly when a user intends to individually select and drag several objects to the same drop location, such as when several files or documents are individually selected and dragged to a drop location that initiates file or document deletion.